


Bésame que nos están grabando

by elefseus



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y entonces sucedió.</p><p> </p><p>Le estaban enfocando a él.</p><p> </p><p>Se quería ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bésame que nos están grabando

**Author's Note:**

> No esperaba que me fuese a gustar tanto dansen pero eh que está chachi. He vendido oficialmente mi alma a Level 5. Probablemente hay algo de OoC

Hikaru no era un gran fanático de los deportes, fuese verlos o practicarlos. El sudor, tener que correr aun cuando tus pulmones no daban más de sí...Sin duda prefería cualquier otra cosa. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, siendo arrastrado (emocionalmente hablando) hacia un estadio de...¿De fútbol era? Ya ni se acordaba, tal vez a su conciencia de hacia unas semanas le había parecido buena idea.

Había sido un viernes, un día que a partir de ahora iba a rodear en tinta roja para recordarse que Arata le debía una. El final del trimestre, el último trabajo ya entregado y un descanso entre el estrés de los exámenes y el estrés de recibir las notas, un oasis como lo había llamado uno de sus compañeros. Para celebrar (o para olvidar), habían ido todos a tomar algo. Su primer error había sido aceptar, pero todos sabían que le resultaba imposible decirle que no a Rinko cuando esta se acercaba y le miraba con unos ojos grandes que parecía que le mirasen el alma. Se preguntaba si la castaña era consciente de su habilidad y si estaría dispuesto a enseñársela. Su segundo error había sido aceptar la segunda cerveza que Catherine, con más de dos o tres copas de más encima, había insistido en que se tomaba porque, en un alarde de generosidad, invitaba ella. A pesar de saber lo mal que le sentaba el alcohol y lo rápido que este le subía, terminó por aceptarla, notando como el sabor amargo de la bebida le comenzaba a quemar al bajar por la garganta. Arata también sabía lo mal que le sentaba el alcohol, y sin embargo, no dudó en acercarse y hablar con él (a pesar de que estaba quizás menos comunicativo incluso que cuando estaba sobrio)

 

-Hikaru, tengo dos entradas para un partido, ¡Jenock contra Ezeldarm! Pero no encuentro a nadie con quien ir -Eso al Hikaru sobrio le sonaba a mentira cochina. No sabía mucho de fútbol, pero sabía que era el partido del año, seguro que nadie se lo habría perdido- ¿Y si vienes conmigo?

A su conciencia ya nublada por el alcohol le pareció que no había un plan mejor que pasar su tiempo libre en un estadio abarrotado quedándose sordo y muriéndose de frío, por lo que asintió. Al día siguiente, su cuerpo castigaría su idiotez con un sabor a vomito en la boca que no se iba sin importar cuanto se lavase los dientes y un martilleante dolor de cabeza.

 

-¡Ya verás que te diviertes, Hikaru! -Gritó el pelirrojo, esforzándose por hacerse oír por encima de la multitud. Hikaru quiso decirle que no estaba sordo y podía escucharle con usar un tono de interiores, pero la cara de asco se estaba llevando toda su energía, así que solo asintió.

Tras casi diez minutos, Hikaru descubrió con sorpresa que no se trataba de fútbol, sino de baloncesto. Tal vez las canastas, los hombres anguila o la pelota naranja le tendrían que haber dicho algo pero estaba demasiado ocupado demostrando al mundo que no quería estar allí como para fijarse en esas nimiedades. 

Veinte minutos después descubrió que no estaba tan mal y si bien no estaba tan entregado al partido como Arata o la gente a su alrededor, si que se encontraba a si mismo mordiéndose el labio cada vez que Jenock perdía la pelota, ¡Incluso se le escapó un “bien” cuando anotaron una canasta!

Por suerte, antes de ser demasiado afectado por la atmósfera, tocó el momento del descanso. Menos mal, no le habría gustado terminar gritando a pleno pulmón igual que la gente a su alrededor, demasiado preocupadas por el partido como para pensaren cosas algo más importantes. Se levantó, dispuesto a ir al baño y estirar un poco las piernas. 

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Arata, genuinamente confuso porque fuese a usar el tiempo del descanso en lugar de permanecer sentado en el mismo sitio. 

-A estirar las piernas -Tras ver que simplemente mirándole no era capaz de hacerle entender que quería pasar el menor tiempo posible allí sentado, se decidió a responderle. La mejor opción habría sido irse sin responder, pero todavía le quedaba algo de educación, incluso si a veces Arata no se merecía eso por pesado.

-¡No puedes irte, ahora viene lo mejor! -Exclamó mientras tiraba de su brazo para que volviese a sentarse, con una emoción que le hizo pensar que tal vez había sido él quien había organizado el evento y por eso quería que lo viera todo- Seguro que esta parte te encanta.

Uno pensaría que, tras tanto tiempo juntos, Hikaru ya sería inmune a la cara de cachorrito de Arata. Por desgracia, no lo era, así que acabó por ceder y mantenerse en su sitio a esperar a ver lo que consideraba la mejor parte del partido.

Su primera pista sobre lo que se avecinaba, fue una música empalagosa que comenzó a llenar el estadio. Le sonaba conocida, y no debía ser de hace mucho pues Arata era capaz de decir la letra al ritmo de la música. Y Dios sabía que era incapaz de mantener algo en su cerebro por más de dos semanas.

Por si la música no era suficiente para olerse lo que iba a pasar, la enorme pantalla en el centro del estadio se tiñó de rosa antes de que, con un texto horriblemente recargado, dos palabras aparecieran. Kiss Cam. No se había movido de su sitio para poder ver una kiss cam y lo peor era que no estaba tan sorprendido como esperaba. Era un experimento social de vez en cuando y, si lo miraba bien, podía servirle para su próximo trabajo. Una parte pequeña de él estaba agradecido de que le hubiese hecho quedarse.

Había una chica con el pelo corto castaño que fue enfocada al lado de un chico desconocido pero que no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse roja antes de que la chica a su lado se adelantase al muchacho en el beso. Eso fue divertido.

Luego enfocaron a una pareja bastante parecida, el rostro de la chica tiñéndose del mismo color que las amapolas antes de que su pareja le diese un beso rápido en la esquina de la boca. Algo adorable, sí, pero seguía sin ser un espectáculo que hubiese visto por voluntad propia. Para ser su amigo, Arata sabía poco sobre sus gustos.

Y entonces sucedió. 

Le estaban enfocando a él.

Se quería ir.

El chico que estaba sentado a su lado tampoco parecía demasiado contento con la situación, aunque su cara no reflejaba la misma emoción que la de Hikaru. Era solo vergüenza, probablemente por la repentina atención que tenían sobre ambos. 

No le hacía gracia la idea de besar a un desconocido y parecía que negarse a ello no era una opción, por lo que por un segundo se planteó el besar a Arata. Por supuesto descartó esa opción bastante rápido, todavía le quedaba un poco de orgullo y dignidad, además, el desconocido era más bien atractivo, no siempre tenía uno la oportunidad de besar a alguien así de guapo. Tragándose toda la vergüenza, puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas del otro chico, forzándole a mirarle (tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, no le importaría quedarse mirando durante más tiempo) antes de atraerle en un beso algo brusco.

Tal vez fue por la sorpresa, pero al chico le faltaba algo de técnica, o quizás se estaba conteniendo porque estaban en público. Había un regustillo amargo en sus labios, de algo que tardó en reconocer como mostaza, y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo bajo sus manos (aunque estaba seguro de que él no se encontraba en mejor estado). Al separarse, todavía quería más, pero ya habían llamado suficiente la atención y la cámara ya ni siquiera les apuntaba, no tenía excusa. Igualmente, se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato, esta vez la expresión del moreno era un calco de la suya propia.

-Hikaru -Rompió finalmente el silencio, dándole su nombre con la esperanza de que respondiese con el suyo propio.

-Haruki

-Podríamos...Quedar algún día.

Al ver que no respondía en seguida, Hikaru deseó que se lo tragase la tierra y no lo escupiese. 

-Sí -Respondió Haruki tras esa pausa, una sonrisa algo avergonzada abriéndose paso en su rostro. Seguramente sabía de sobra que casi le provoca un infarto- Estaría bien.

Tal vez debería darle las gracias a Catherine por haberle invitado a esa segunda cerveza.


End file.
